combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Drkdragonz66
THE WIKIFEST!! WHOO!!!! Hey! Well, I had to pick SOME date to do it. Summer's about to end, and next Saturday seemed like the perfect time for it. However, it is just Open Beta, not the real event. So it doesn't really matter if you miss it >-> But some other people are telling me to change the Beta's date too, so I guess I'll think about it. The later it is the better. }} 16:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) we could meet up befor the real event in a private room to discuss(?) how were gonna do it... (tell me how what think on that) btw, some1's gonna need the eliete moderator to kick any ppl who are not beta teasting...--Drkdragonz66 21:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Lol well I've been getting together with some of the people that have actually added me in-game. >-> And we've been practicing. Or at least just testing each other's skills. I don't have a mouse right now though... (I've misplaced it somehow...), but i'm using my keyboard epicly. =D And I figured that if we had a locked room and only invited friends, we could pull it off well. Finding an empty channel and making a room will be easy. Of course, having more than 16 players could be a problem. And having an Elite Mod wouldn't be too bad, as long as it's in the hands of a person with good kicking taste. =P I wasn't sure if we should keep the event private or advertise it. But I guess since it's an "Open Beta", we should only invite legitimate Wikians and maybe some VIP guests. i'm on right now ... contact me if u wanna meet up???--Drkdragonz66 21:38, July 27, 2010 (UTC) i'm gonna be on at around 6:00 today so if your on comtact me? lol--Drkdragonz66 15:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I know...I thought that if we had 2-3-4 rooms, each with an admin in charge, we could hold like a field day. So if you want to play a certain mode, you'd play in WikiFest 2 instead of no.1. And then we could hold a tournament, like get the best players from each room to fight each other. Where is it??? i could have made it but i dont know where and when it is... i live in new york so can some1 tell me where it is???Drkdragonz66 15:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ARevolvingDoor 16:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) It's fairly subjective where it is, and although I'm normally one of the dudes who helps run it, the odds of me being on isn't all that high until we hit Friday night. Just add me and my alt, ZeroExalted, and everybody else, and then try to get us all together in one place if Zero hasn't already It takes place everyday this week. I'll be on for most of the day, so you need to add me! And thanks for the gift. >-> It wasn't really necessary... }} 17:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :) i good person!!! and ok ARevolvingDoor... Well, you sorta did make it. =P But anyways, yeah. The point of Beta was to simply create a schedule for the actual event. All you had to do was log in so I could invite you. =P }} 23:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC) XD. Well I don't know if you're on my BL, but Hunter didn't join in and Tagg3r didn't even log in to my knowledge. o-o Ah whatever, you still made it from my point-of-view. >-> LOOK AT MY COOL PICTURES... YOU KNOW U WANT TO ̴ı̴̴̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡̡. ╔═══╗ ║███║ ║ (●) ♫ ╚═══╝ ٩(•̮̮̃•̃)۶ ▬▬ ٩(-̮̮̃-̃)۶ ▬▬ ٩(●̮̮̃•̃)۶ ▬▬ ٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶ ▬▬ ٩(-̮̮̃•̃)۶ ▬▬ ◕‿◕ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿''̿ ̿ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ LOL. They banned me for Harassment of Players. Lemme give you a quick overview: Me and my clannies are really funny during Clan Wars. Usually at the expense of the (losing) enemy team. And when they decide to not rematch us I always come up with a funny punchline. Often times the clans ditching are French (or at least French-Canadian). So usually I comment about them always waving "The White Flag at everything". I have said things to that affect many many many times. I think a French GM finally decided enough was enough. LOL i can just imagine a frenchie at the computer raging at me saying things....LOL -- 20:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol it's not that great. Hunter's just angry cause of his... }} 23:20, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ... cbl I HAVE A CBL NOW!!! Drkdragonz66 05:40, August 22, 2010 (UTC) tttttttttttt Re:Signatures See Template:Signature for a complete guide. Zero's sig code is listed below for reference. }} But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE but the sig code on a subpage of your userpage. Or else it screws up normal formatting like Zero's and will display a "unable to edit in rich text because of complex script. DONT BE GAY LIKE ZERO AND DO THIS. Make 2 Subpages of your userpage and put the code there. -- 06:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Put your signature on User:Drkdragonz66/signature. Then go to and fill in the signature section with AND BADDA BOOM whatever is on User:Drkdragonz66/signature will be used as your signature. -- 19:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't, actually =3 That'd be SeaCrane. But for all other purposes, you should just report them on the website. We can't influence them in anyway because that would be biased (though weenie is pretty acquainted with CC_Fang; go ask him) Since His Royal Froobieness hasnt replied to your question, I would like to point out that you probably tried to upload a video instead of a screenshot. Other than that you also may have clicked on a program within the combat arms. -- 05:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, its a file format. Like .png, .jpg, or .exe. Set your Fraps to take screenies in the .png format. Oh it's easy! I'd show you how, but I don't have time to TV you, so I'll just tell you >-> Go to insert image. Browse. Go to My Computer=D }} 20:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Epic job. Are we missing some helmets though? And don't forget the Turkey Gear. Nonetheless, this is an awesome start for a list of outdated stuff. Grab some users, and let's get on it. >-> }} 18:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! I haven't had the time to do major editing. And Hunter isn't really helping at this point... But yeah, my relatives just crashed my house, so editing is being kept to a minimal. I'll try to get on it though. }} 12:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) XD No problem. Im actually editing the Wiki from my new fancy Black Wii right now! =3 I'm back on my desktop nao, but YEAH IT'S BLOODY AWESOME.!!! Of course, I haven't bought SSBB yet, so I can't dish out any intense combos until then =D }} 17:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Kirby is by far, THE beastliest character in the SSB universe. Of course, I'm not bad with Pikachu, Samus, Captain Falcon, or Ike either.. =3 rare m6a2 http://forum.nexon.net/CombatArms/forums/thread/5600837.aspx rare m6a2 YEAHHHHHH!! }} 21:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Didn't we already go over this >-> But alright; do what you have to. =D I'm still in High School, so..I'm alot dumber than H_Fern Umm, the suggestions are the weapons in the same family as the gun your viewing. -- 01:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Categorisation Hey there. Just like to note that if an article is already subcategorised, there is no need to categorise it into root category, like you have been doing. For example, with AN-94, NX assault rifles already implies that it is an assault rifle and a primary weapon, so there was no need for your change. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 01:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *That may be, but there is no further need of them :) [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 01:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) **It is my duty to inform you of procedural errors, regardless of your status. Now will you go back and fix this (free edits!), or will I have to do it? [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 02:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Code mhm, check it out on G36E page. Right now it only works for AR's, but you can help by adding appropriate code to Template:Weaponcategorydatabase -- 01:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Its copy/paste. just looks complex. Basically you just paste: |Gun Name1 |Gun Name2 |Gun Name3 |Add more guns as neccesary = } |category=sr,ar,mg,smg,ect... |family=callsign }} So the P/MSG series looks like: |MSG-90 |PSG-1 |PSG-1 CAMO |PSG-1 MOD |PSG-1 MOD CAMO= } |category=sr |family=PSG }} Between you an me, List of Weapons in Combat Arms is a great cheat sheet. And obviously don't write below the line that says dont add below this line...lol -cough- soresu was an admin before me, hes higher up on the Wiki Seniority list that me -/cough- My official stance: Less is More. -- 04:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol after a little hunting Ive figuired out why The Barons M416 wasn't registering. I completely forgot about the database's sister database, Template:List of Weapons in Combat Arms, remeber the callsign on WCD? Thats whats on LWiCA. Update LoWiCA and your barons will show up too (: On which page? Fixed ;)